chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Car Carnage
The Chuckle Brothers become car cleaners. Plot Paul and Barry start in their new jobs as car cleaners with their first customer. Things don't start off well as Barry won't stick to where he's meant to be washing so Paul ties him to the car. Then things get worse when he washes the bumper and it falls off. Paul distracts the woman whilst Barry fixes it and she doesn't notice but when she drives off in her other car the string Paul tied on early obviously moves, taking with it Barry's outfit, thus leaving him in his pants. After a change of outfit the two try to reattach the bumper. Barry goes to get water but there's a hole in the container so when it gets to Paul there's no water. Whilst messing about, Barry gets his finger stuck in the hole, whilst trying to pull it out Barry falls onto the cart and Paul throws the bucket onto the woman's head. Whilst dusting the car Paul pulls off the door of the car and pops it back on, Barry comes back with the hosepipe it goes off whilst the two are holding it and the water sprays all over the car causing it to break the rear view mirror and the door again. Barry finds a magic kit whilst polishing the boot, he attempts to use the wand to fix the door and mirror but instead it makes the tires fall off. Paul tells Barry to get oil but he gets an empty bottle,even squirting it in his own face doesn't work put when he points it at the car a load comes out all over the windscreen, Paul goes for a snack but doesn't have any milk so he goes inside to get a glass,He leaves the banana and Barry finds it, when Paul gets back he hides it behind his back whilst he looks for it Barry eats it all leaving only the skin. Paul and Barry "fix" up the car doing a terrible job, but still call it a job well done, to top it of Barry throws the banana skin on the windscreen, the woman comes out to see it and of course is not satisfied. Paul and Barry then walk away whistling, as Paul clicks his heels in the air. Trivia/Goofs *The blue cart first seen in "Stand and Deliver" appears again it was also seen in "Window Wind-Ups" and "Poster Pranks" it only appeared in Series 3 and this is the last appearance of it. *When the bumper falls off the car the second time, Paul and Barry go in front of it to make the woman not notice, but when we see the front of the car again a few seconds later, only Barry is at the front of the car and Paul is at the back. *Seventh episode from Series 3 shown on CBBC on Choice. Quotes 1. *'Barry:' Where we going? *'Paul:' Ooh were going into the glamorous world of automobile business. *'Barry:' Great! Does that mean were gonna be racing drivers!? *'Paul:' Not quite. You know those automatic car washers? *'Barry:' Yes!? Have we got one of those? *'Paul:' Nearly. Next best thing. *'Barry:' What's that? *'Paul:' Go get the buckets. *(Paul walks off screen) 2. *(Paul and Barry are holding the bumper thinking the lady will not notice. Earlier on Paul tied Barry's clothes onto the car. The lady gets in this same car and drives off. Barry's overalls get taken away with the car. Barry realises and shivers) *'Paul:' You'll get cold running around like that. Go put something more sensible on! *'Barry:' OK. *(Barry walks off) 3. *(Paul is talking to the lady who has arrived with a bucket on her head as she walks past. He is also helping Barry out) *'Paul:' Lovely day. 4. *(Paul is trying to squirt oil onto the car. Nothing happens. Barry is cleaning the windscreen) *'Paul:' Nothing coming out (Paul tries to squirt the can on his hands. Again nothing) Must be blocked. (Paul blows into the oil can) I'll give it a really hard one. 1, 2, 3 (Paul presses it hard. Nothing) It's empty..... *(Paul goes to Barry who is still cleaning the windscreen) *'Barry:' Clean! Paul will be pleased. *'Paul: '''Hey! What's the idea of giving me an empty can!? *'Barry: Hey? *'''Paul: It's empty! Look! (Paul squirts it onto his hands) Nothing there! Give us your hand! *(Paul squirts it onto his hand) *'Barry:' Hey...a.. *(Nothing) *'Paul:' See!? Dry! *'Barry:' You must have used it all.. *'Paul: '''Used it all!? There's been nothing in it sine you gave it me. Look! *(Paul tries squirting it onto his face) *'Barry:' Ah.... *(Nothing. Paul tries it on his face. Nothing) *'Paul: There's nothing there! Don't you worry....Give us that...Down here. *(Paul tries to squirt oil inside Barry's overalls) *'''Barry: Oi... *(Nothing) *'Paul:' See!? Is that wet or dry? It's dry. (Paul squirts it inside his overalls. Nothing) There's nothing there. See nothing there. (Paul moves his hand about slightly fast) This can is empty. E-M-P-T-Y (The result of this is oil eventually coming out and landing on the windscreen of the car) Oh. My mistake. *(Paul walks off) *'Barry: '(Slightly irritated) I'll polish the windscreen..... 5. *(Paul sits on a tyre to have a snack) *'Paul:' Time for a snack. (Paul hums and gets out a banana. Paul is about to eat it but puts it down on the tyre) I think i could do with a glass of milk. (Paul walks off to get some milk) *'Barry:' Paul!? Paul!?' '(Barry stumbles across Paul's banana) Someones left a banana. *(Barry peels it and begins eating it. Paul returns with a glass of milk. Barry puts the remaining banana behind his back. Paul looks for his banana) *'Paul:' You haven't seen a banana haven't you? *'Barry: '''Erm what's it look like? *'Paul:' Well it's sort of yellow and...don't be stupid it's a banana! *'Barry:' Oh well i haven't seen it. *'Paul:' I put it down somewhere....(Paul looks for his banana behind the car. Barry begins to quickly finish it before Paul notices. Paul returns) Are you sure you haven't seen it? (Barry mumbles with his mouth full) Where did i put it!?(While Paul moves his head. Barry chews frantically) Somewhere....(Paul notices Barry chewing and realises. He starts staring at Barry. Barry is silent. Paul moves his head then Barry chews again) I certainly put it somewhere because...(Paul notices Barry again and stares at him. He turns his head again while Barry chews yet again) I went for the milk...(Paul notices Barry yet again. Paul starts smiling as he has found his culprit) Are you sure you didn't see where it went? (Barry tries frantically chewing while turning his head. Paul begins to copy him. Paul nearly falls over so he stops Barry) Well!? (Barry tries to mislead Paul so he can get a few more chews in. Paul turns his head back to not lose his guard. Barry moves his head down slowly as he begins finally to swallow. Paul follows him up-close. Barry has finished the banana. Hurrah!) *'Barry:' No. *'Paul: '''Oh. I must have eaten it. Come on we'll get the car finished. *(Paul and Barry walk off-screen to finish the car) Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes Written By Terry Vincent